Right in Front of You
by celestial princess
Summary: chp2!Ginny is still hopelessly in love with Harry-until she wonders why he should keep her waiting.
1. My Love's Coming!

I always loved Harry Potter. In my mind, he was the ideal boyfriend: handsome, smart, caring, valiant. He even had a fairly good sense of humor. Just the mention of his name sent shivers down my spine. Dear Lord, I loved that boy. 

  


I would always hope, every night, that he would notice little Ginny Weasley. In fact, that's why I would go out with so many different boys - in hopes that he would become jealous and notice me.

  


My heart was broken when I heard he kissed Cho Chang. There was his first kiss, down the drain, and I wasn't there for it. I wanted to give him his first kiss so badly, but it didn't happen. He was too wrapped up in Cho to notice, anyway. But, then again, who notices little Ginny Weasley?

  


~*~

  


It was just another ordinary day in the middle of summer vacation. Harry was supposed to come any day now, and Mum was in a frenzy, trying to tidy up the house, even though we all knew Harry preferred the house when it was slightly messy. Even though our house was too small, we had a ghoul in the attic, our yard was overrun with gnomes, and we didn't have anything of extreme value in the house, Harry loved it just the same.

  


When I got a break from cleaning the house, I went up to my room. It wasn't very big. There was a bed with a red satin comforter, a desk with books and papers scattered on it, a closet, and a bookcase. Whatever small amount of floor space there was, was completely bare.

  


I went over to the bookcase and took down from the highest shelf a black hinged box. This was the box where I kept all the things I found important but didn't want to show my family. It had a special shrinking charm on it that made it able for me to store quite a lot of stuff in there, because it all shrank when I put it inside.

  


I took a photograph of Harry out of the box. It immediately grew to its normal size. As I held it in my hands, I studied it carefully, just like I did every time. It was a little blurry, since it was snapped by Colin when Harry wasn't looking. I loved it all the same, though. It was perfect, just like him. I kissed the picture.

  


"Come here soon, O.K.?" I asked the picture in a whisper. "Every day I spend without you is torture. I love you." I quickly put the picture back in the box, for fear of someone listening.

  


"GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-NNY!" Mum called from downstairs. "WE JUST GOT A LETTER FROM HARRY. HE'S COMING TOMORROW."

  


My heart started fluttering wildly in my chest. Harry, the love of my life, was coming tomorrow! I couldn't wait! Everything had to be absolutely perfect for him. I ran downstairs to help Mum with all the cleaning.


	2. Talk About Irony

The next day, I stepped into my room after taking a shower, with nothing but a towel wrapped around me. I opened the door of my closet with the full-length mirror and looked inside. I noticed everything which I thought made me beautiful - my dark brown eyes, my long, wavy red hair, and the shape of my face. Why didn't he see anything? Was it because that wasn't what he was interested in? I dropped the towel. I still couldn't see why he didn't notice me. I realized I actually had quite a nice body. I traced my hands up my body as I thought of the attributes of each body part. Sexy calves, nice butt, hips not too big, a bit of a stomach but not too bad if I held it in. I brought my hands up to my chest and cupped each breast.

  


_He would have to be ridiculously thick not to notice these,_ I thought. _They're _far_ from being too small. They're not average, either. They're actually on the busty side._

  


I sighed. He would never, ever, notice me. Not even if I sprouted wings and flew right up to his bedroom window wearing nothing at all. I just wish that - 

  


"GINNY!!!" Ron called from downstairs. "HARRY'S HERE! ARE YOU DECENT?"

  


"NO!!!!!" I called down the stairs. I quickly threw on some clothes, ran a brush through my hair, and bolted down the stairs.

  


I saw Harry and almost tripped down the last few stairs. He was so gorgeous. His messy black hair, his bright green eyes, that dashing smile....

  


"Hey, Ginny," he said. "You look nice."

  


I blushed. "Thank you." I then looked at what I was wearing: a tight black t-shirt and flares. Yes, I did look nice. Maybe hot, even. I don't know about Michael, but Seamus definitely would have said so.

  


"Ginny," Mum called in from the kitchen. "Will you help me set the table for lunch? Harry must be starving."

  


"I'm O.K. Mrs. Weasley," Harry said as I walked into the kitchen. "The Dursleys didn't starve me or anything this time."

  


I helped Mum set the table in silence. I noticed she accidentally set two extra places. When she was occupied with something else, I put the dishes, glasses, napkins, and silverware back in their respected cabinets and drawers.

  


When the table was all set, and the food out, Harry and Ron were called in from the living room.

  


When we were eating lunch, Harry dropped the fatal question on our heads. "Where are Fred and George?"

  


The table fell silent. No one knew what to say for a minute until Ron finally spoke.

  


"After they left last year to start their joke shop... they... we don't... never said... tried, though, but couldn't...."

  


"I'm sorry," said Harry, hanging his head. "If I knew, I wouldn't have asked."

  


"They're not... to the best of our... but still..." Rom was gripping his fork unusually tight. His knuckles were starting to turn white. "They never contacted us." First whole sentence he had said since he started explaining.

  


I started biting on my knuckle. I had never known the house to be so quiet until Fred and George left in the middle of the year and never came back. I know many people had gone through much worse this year since You-Know-Who had gotten even more powerful, but Fred and George were the ones who kept us in a good mood when things got stressful. It just wasn't the same. At all.

  


The rest of our lunch was eaten in silence. No one tried to make eye contact with anyone else. It was very uncomfortable, especially when no one said anything along the lines of "Try to keep your elbow out of the butter dish, Ginny."

  


Later, I was in my room again, deathly bored. Since I had nothing better to do, I decided to start packing my trunk. In went all my schoolbooks, my parchment, my quills, and anything else that fell under the "school items" category.

  


There was a knock at my door. I opened it, and there stood Harry in all his glory, asking if he could come in for a second. Of course I welcomed him in, my heart beating wildly, doing some kind of jig in my chest.

  


"I need to talk to you for a second," he said, sitting backwards on my desk chair. "It's not that important, but I hope it'll help me when I return to Hogwarts."

  


"What?" I asked.

  


"I need to know how to be a good boyfriend," he said. "When I went out with Cho it was a disaster. I don't want that thing to happen again, so please tell me what I have to do to keep a girl once I get one."

  


My heart started fluttering in my chest. He came to ask me - ME!!!! Little Virginia Weasley who nobody ever notices was asked by the great Harry Potter to give love and dating advice!!!!

  


"You have to be very understanding," I started off, trying to control myself. "And don't mention other girls too much unless it's very clear you're not going out with the other girl. Most of the time, the relationship depends on the girl, so don't give your heart completely until it's clear your relationship is going somewhere."

  


"How exactly will I know she's the right girl?"

  


_She'll have red hair and be named Ginny Weasley,_ I thought.

  


"Um, I'm not really sure since Michael and Seamus were really cool, but didn't quite work." I saw him look a little uneasy, even jealous, at this point. "You just know, I guess."

  


"That's it? You just know?"

  


"More or less, yeah. At least that's what it says in all the romance books."

  


I honestly thought he was going to ask me out at this point. Instead, he stood up, thanked me for my advice, and walked out of my room to start unpacking.


End file.
